Missing Scene
by Ellivia
Summary: What happened after the camera stopped rolling...


-1Author's Notes: After seeing the 'outtake' picture from an episode of Y&R that showed Michael & Lauren sharing what would have been their second kiss, I just had to write up a quick missing scene fic. I've always wondered what kind of conversation would have lead up to their second kiss at Yves that day (if TPTB hadn't of decided to cut it out ) So here's my interpretation of how this scene might have ended...

"I just don't want my relatives messing with any more of the fair citizens of this city." Michael explained, admirering the way his fingers looked intertwined with her own. "It's bad for my social life."

"I thought you were enjoying your social life?" Lauren inquired, somewhat timidly. She hoped that Michael was enjoying their flirtations as much as she had been.

"I am enjoying my social life. Much more than I ever have before." He declared, glancing up at her suggestively as he continued playing with her hand across the table. Lauren couldn't help but smile at that, looking up from their restless hands to gaze at him flirtatiously. She felt a shudder run through her when she saw the predatory look in his eyes.

"I should probably get back to work." Lauren said softly, reluctantly pulling her hand away from his. She needed to get out of there before she slid under the table and did something that was decidedly inappropriate to do in a public place.

"Already?" Michael whined and Lauren half expected him to start pouting like a little boy. An incredibly sexy little boy.

"Yeah. I've got sales reports to look over and," He reached across the table and took her hand again, using his index finger to lightly trace patterns along her palm. "And, um…inventory. I need to take inventory."

"Can't someone else take care of that?" Michael suggested, sticking out his lower lip petulantly. How was it possible for anyone to look so adorable and deliciously dangerous at the same time? Lauren crossed her legs and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I guess I could stay for a few more minutes." She conceded. For some reason she was finding it impossible to say no to him lately. Sure, I can meet you for drinks. Dinner at your place? I'll be there. Okay, Michael. I guess we can make out just a little while longer.

"Good." He said, interrupting her wayward thoughts. "Because we still haven't talked about what I called you here to talk about."

"I thought you wanted to talk about Kevin?" Lauren asked in confusion.

"I did." Michael admitted and Lauren eyed him suspiciously as he scooted his chair closer to her own until they were mere inches apart, his thigh lightly brushing against her own. "But I also wanted to let you know that I'm finally ready to answer your question."

"And what question would that be?" Lauren asked, nervously licking her lips as she gazed at him expectantly.

"Well," Michael started to explain, reaching out to run his finger down the length of her arm. "You asked me how I felt about you."

"Yeah." Lauren said anxiously.

"And then you accused me of being a chicken when I didn't want to answer you." He continued and Lauren sighed impatiently.

"Michael, it happened yesterday. I don't need a detailed recap, just tell me what…" He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, effectively shutting her up. The kiss was chaste, less intimate than the gentle exploration of mouths they had exchanged the day before. His lips gently caressed her own, sending little jolts of pleasure through her body. She kissed him back, her lips parting slightly as she sighed in contentment. Kissing Michael Baldwin was quickly becoming one of her favorite past times. She moaned softly when she felt his tongue gently lapping at her lower lip, demanding entrance. Opening her mouth a bit wider, she eagerly anticipated the feel of his tongue slipping passed her lips and into the warm confines of her mouth. But instead of deepening the kiss, he ended it. With one last gentle nip to her lower lip, he pulled back slightly, looking entirely too pleased with himself when she groaned in protest.

"Does that answer your question, Ms. Fenmore?" Michael asked her, his voice taking on a seductive quality that made Lauren's stomach do a little flip flop.

"Oh, yeah." She sighed, grinning at him in satisfaction. "But just let the record show that technically I answered the question first."

"My, my. Sounds like someone has a bit of a competitive streak." He teased, returning her smile.

"You're dn right I do." Lauren replied confidently. She was enjoying this little game of theirs immensely. But she knew she needed to cool things down a bit before it got out of hand. After all, she was still technically dating Paul and it wouldn't really be fair to him if she jumped Michael's bones right here in the middle of Yves bistro. As much as she wanted to.

"Well then, maybe I should try and even the score." Michael leered at her suggestively, leaning in for another kiss. She stopped him.

"I really do need to get going now." Lauren explained, leaning away from him as picked her purse up from the table and prepared to leave.

"Don't I at least get a goodbye kiss?" Michael teased.

"Nope." She replied casually, offering him a smug smile.

"Why not?" He complained, his puppy dog eyes pleading with her to stay. Reluctantly, she stood up from the table and bent down until her mouth was pressed up against his ear.

"Because the next time you kiss me, I won't want you to stop." She whispered seductively, feeling him shudder as her warm breath tickled his earlobe. And with that, she walked away from the table and out of the restaurant, leaving Michael with the bill and an obscenely goofy grin on his face. 

**The End**


End file.
